Sunscreen
by Sasukelove17
Summary: Ryeowooks Birthday Fic! More of a Drabble Feat. Super Junior HeeWook!


**A/N**: June 21, 2010, Ryeowook's 24th B-day! Happy Birthday Oppa! I've been busy all day and haven't been able to write this until now, so that's why its so short. Mianhae! I promise my next on will be better than this, I've been planning it, and this one was pretty random.

**SunScreen**

"Surprise!"

Ryeowook giggled as his fellow members all "surprised" him when he walked to the pool behind their dorm. It wasn't that it was actually a surprise, if you didn't make plans yourself then you got a surprise. But it was still appreciated.

Heechul came running up out of the group to grab Ryeowook for the first hug of many to come. Ryeowook giggled even more at this as Heechul didn't hesitate to give him one of his passionate kisses.

"My baby is all grown up…" Leeteuk sniffled as he pulled Heechul off and took the next hug.

"24 isn't that grown up." Ryeowook heard someone, presumably Heechul, say.

Soon everyone had had their hugs and were now standing and talking. Ryeowook didn't know if this could be a more perfect birthday, between all the people he loved, the beautiful weather, and Heechul already trying to pamper him.

"Alright," Heechul spoke up as he dragged Ryeowook over to one of the chairs at the side of the pool. "Time to get this party started!"

"Really, hyung, its fine just talking…" Ryeowook tried to argue back.

"NOPE!"

Ryeowook blocked the chuckles he heard from the rest of the group as Heechul sat him down in the chair and promptly removed his shirt saying that Ryeowook needed more sun. But he just laughed it off as the others started to join the unusual couple tanning next to the pool.

Before long, Ryeowook felt himself completely relax as the warm sun wrapped around him and he closed his eyes. But, Heechul wouldn't let that last. He felt someone sit on top of him and opened his eyes to Heechul's smirk in front of him.

"What?"

"I didn't get to give you a birthday present yet." Heechul complained.

"Its okay, you don't have to get me…" Ryeowook trailed off as Heechul leaned down and began pressing kisses along his neck. He gently leaned his head to the side and closed his eyes again as Heechul continued to kiss down his neck and chest.

"Hyung?" Ryeowook moaned out as Heechul kept kissing.

"Mmmm…"

"Why don't you wait until later when we can go inside. It'll be more comfortable."

"Why not here, Ryeo?" Heechul smirked.

"Too many…people." He responded with a slight flush.

With a roll of his eyes, Heechul straightened up and stood up. "Only because it's your birthday." He responded while walking away to bug everyone else.

Ryeowook sighed, "That's my Heechul."

And with that, he gently closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in the warm sun beside the pool.

"Umma…" Donghae whined the next morning as he walked into the kitchen. "Do we have any pain killers, my head hurts!"

"That is why you don't get drunk and go swimming." Leeteuk scolded as he passed over a bottle.

Slowly, all the members drifted into the kitchen for breakfast. All save for one.

"Where's Ryeowook?" Sungmin asked as everyone sat down to eat.

"He's trying to pick out a shirt," Heechul said with a smirk. "He had a little mishap yesterday."

"WHAT!" Leeteuk screeched. "What happened to my baby?"

At that moment Ryeowook walked into the kitchen with one of his favorite purple turtlenecks on. He tilted his head at Leeteuk until he moved to his seat."

"Wook, you're gonna get way to hot wearing that." Kyuhyun commented.

"Yeah, I know." He replied quietly.

"He forgot sunscreen yesterday." Heechul said when everyone continued to look at the think sweater.

"Well, he'd be better with less then, right?"

"_**I**_ didn't forget." Heechul continued, his smirk growing even bigger.

"Of course you didn't!" Ryeowook spat at Heechul, startling everyone at the tone. "Only you would have sunscreen lip gloss!"

**A/N:** Okay, normally I wouldn't write HeeWook, but I was trying to figure out what to write about and walked into the bathroom and saw this lip balm that was also sunscreen. Because I was thinking of Wook stories I immediately jumped to HeeWook! Hoped you liked it!


End file.
